In The Midnight Before Day
by Sophiethepegasus
Summary: Katara is one of the younger jockeys in the industry. Her days are spent doing what she loves most and making sure not to focus on the past. Her life changes, however, when Iroh's nephew Zuko, a show jumper on hiatus, returns from college. Together they have something that's almost love. However, when Zuko's sister steps onto the scene, nobody could've predicted what happened next.
1. In Which Something Weird Happens

**Title: In The Midnight Before Day**

**Multi-Chaptered**

**Summary:**

**Katara is one of the newer female jockeys in the racing world. Belonging to West Dragon Stables, she spends her days doing her favourite things. Riding and looking after her two-year-old filly Painted Lady. Everything of her being is put into Lady. Waking up at 2AM every morning. Her life starts to shift when Iroh's nephew Zuko, a three-day-eventer with a four-year-old colt, returns from college. Their relationship is an odd one, everyone knows it. A bit like love... Nobody could've predicted however, how disastrous things would turn out when Azula, Zuko's sister, steps onto the stage. No one would've predicted that afternoon.**

**AN: I do not own A:TLA in any of its shapes or forms. The only things I own are the words upon this page and the introduction of equines and no powers. Of course they never had powers anyway here...if only they did.**

Katara felt the pull of muscle, the pulse of a horse's heart. Her steed pounded the earth with his hooves. In the midst of the race she didn't notice the goggles' strap irritating her ear. All she could see was red-and-white-and-grey-and-brown. The finish line was in front of her. She pounded the reins with all her might and pants puffed from her chest. One more horse in front of them. She couldn't give ground... they were too close to allow the horse behind them to get ahead. Rochester grunted, throwing himself forward for all he was worth, lungs heaving with effort. They passed the finish line and Katara tugged on the reins, the mud-coated horse's legs slowing. As he gathered a relaxed pace, his sides puffed in release. Eventually the gelding slowed to a walk and Katara was able to dismount.

She glanced down at the blue-and-white jockey silks, splattered with dirty brown blobs. She took Rochester's reins and led him from the track, but not before glancing at the results. Rochester. Second to Bloody Persephone, a filly from the same stable as Rochester. After the handler led Rochester away Katara was met by the owner and trainer of both horses, Iroh. The man grinned at her through a long beard. "Good job. Chester really got a work-out out there, didn't he?"

Katara grinned. "I can't believe it's only my second time and my legs feel about to snap."

"If anything that just proves that it's your second time! So good job! Anyway, that race was full of stress for you, so have a breather. I know a tea shop called Ruffian Tea. But, my nephew's coming back from college in a few days and he had hired an exercise rider for his colt, but the exercise rider broke his wrist. Could you take over?"

Katara took off her helmet and shook her dark hair loose. "Of course, Iroh."

"Oh and also," Iroh winked. "Look in the mirror before washing."

That night, as she stripped for her shower she looked at her face. On it was a thick layer of dirt and mud with two rings around her eyes and a smile across her face.

* * *

At 2AM Katara did what she always did. The girl got out of bed, got breakfast and then exhaustedly stumbled to the paddocks. The dark was a veil, unyielding and pouring down. She used the rails for a while to help see in the dark, and then helped herself into one of the pastures. The grating of the hinges awoke the horse inside. After the horse identified Katara, the filly trotted over to the small girl who was her owner. Katara flashed her torch onto the dainty horse's brown coat. "Hi Lady." The filly was named Painted Lady and she had been Katara's since she reared her tiny head into the world and vice-versa. The 2-year-old's mother had belonged to Kya, Katara's mother, so the Painted Lady was rightfully hers.

Katara felt as though they shared a personality. Unbelievable but true, in her eyes.

The girl wrapped her steed in a tight hug. She used the fence to mount the marvellous beast, swinging her left leg over and feeling the spine of the equine beneath her weight. With a nudge of Katara's heels, the bay filly went into a trot, then a canter out onto the training track, and then a gallop.

Katara, though helmetless, felt completely safe on Lady. They were faster than most people would go in their lifetime, at least out of a car.

The dark of hair flew behind her like waves. Her breath came out in puffs of frost. "I am the Ocean Spirit," she whispered, remembering times of old. Of mothers, of friends her own age. The memories made her duck and hug Lady's neck. "You understand, don't you girl. No mothers for us. Just each other." Lady nickered, soft and sympathetic. Sokka would sigh. He also would never be up this early.

"Do you remember my mum?" Katara cooed, slowing Lady to a slow canter. She remembered her mother falling. Ozai's Nation's Black Snow, a giant grey mare, colliding with Lady's older sister, hooves clipping Black Snow's hocks, falling to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Kya falling under Turpentine's, Lady's sister's, body. Hakoda had driven his thirteen-year-old son and twelve-year-old daughter to the hospital so fast he got there before his wife. Praying to all the gods that she would live.

But horseracing is about luck. And sometimes you pray for luck. And sometimes your luck runs out. For Hakoda it was the last one.

"She would like you."

Crushed. Like nuts between one's teeth. Lady's mother Mirror Image had been Kya's best friend. She died of colic 4 years later.

Now they were dead and gone.

Katara led her mount to her paddock, dismounted, and left to meet her new charge.

* * *

The early morning sun shone on the muscular colt. Dark eyes peered suspiciously out of an inky face. The blackness of his face spread down his neck and mingled with white hairs over his withers all the way to his hindquarters, except for his legs, creating a greyish-blue. And thus, she knew he couldn't be a racer. He wore a rope halter, blue threads woven into something passible. Katara slowly slipped a hand into her pocket. Then she exposed a sugar cube and the colt's large ears perked. He accepted the sugar and Katara was permitted to rub his snout. But, before she could lead him out, he paused, ears flicking back and forth in hesitation. "What is it?" The colt stretched his neck down and sniffed her pocket. A loud laugh passed Katara's lips. "Oh. You're one of _those,_" she smiled, but extended the cube. At last he let her lead him out and mount him.

His walk was long, outstretching his head and shoulders.

"You're riding the Blue Spirit!" One of the handlers, Jet called. At the sound of his voice the colt's ears shot back, caution easing over him.

"That's his name?" Katara asked, much quieter than Jet.

"Yeah! I should know, I've worked here years longer than you."

Katara shrugged. "Just because you're my ex it doesn't mean you can brag."

Jet laughed. "Whatever. And good luck with no helmet and no tack."

"I'm used to this." She poked her tongue out at his turning back and rubbed the blue roan's ears. When he nickered, Katara wondered if they would be friends.

A few days later the jockey was sitting on the fence, watching the Blue Spirit graze, when all of a sudden he was alert. His dark head snapped up. It was 3AM again and the moon peeked through a hole in the clouds. The four-year-old's nostrils quivered as they sniffed the air. "You're not about to steal my horse, are you?"

The voice stirred Katara out of her silent fantasy, and the girl squeaked. She fell forward into the pasture, and she hit the ground with an 'oof' sound. She quickly got to her feet and scrambled over the fence. "No."

With a whinny the Blue Spirit trotted over to the new apparition. "Hey Blue," he said, rubbing the colt's nose.

"Are you his owner? Or are you one of the new handlers?"

"He's mine. I'm his owner. Back from college."

Katara smiled and leaned against the fence again. Blue inhaled his owner's scent. She was happy to watch them. "He's a wonderful horse."

"Yeah." Blue looked between the two of them with dark eyes. Since they weren't too far from each other, Blue took the opportunity to nibble her top. Katara giggled. Iroh's nephew looked at her. "He likes you. That's rare."

"I didn't know it was rare. But I wouldn't know. I'm the only one who's been riding him this past week."

"You've been exercising him?"  
"Yeah. I'm one of Iroh's jockeys and he asked me to. And besides, I couldn't pass him over."

She couldn't see him well due to the shadows on his face, but she could see the outline of a scar on his left eye. "I'm Katara."

"I'm Zuko."

"Well, I guess this is an introduction, so hi!"

"Do you have your own horse? Or are you another one of those people who just stay here and ride Uncle's horses, and others."

"Half and half. I ride Iroh's, but I've been looking after a filly since the day she was born. Some people say that we absorbed each other's personalities but I find that creepy so no."

Zuko almost chuckled, by the looks of it. "Perhaps you could introduce your filly and me. Since you've met Blue."

"Yeah! Her maiden trials are in a few weeks."

Zuko let go of Blue and the colt started to graze. "I'll be back soon," Zuko whispered to his steed's silhouette as he and Katara went off.

* * *

Katara and Zuko were soon at the filly's paddock. "Lady!" the jockey called into the paddock. The horse responded. Katara longed in that minute for the moon to come in all her brilliance. Katara wanted to see her filly. But there was enough to see her silhouette. She had filled out as much as she was going to, if her mother and sisters were anything to go by.

Thin legs planted themselves in the earth, and a slender head supported by a lean neck watched the man besides Katara. "It's okay!" Katara smiled into the darkness and Lady practically bounded forwards.

Lady's excited nicker at the sight of her owner equalled that of Blue and Zuko.

"Want to ride?" Katara asked, turning to Zuko.

"I have a habit of accidents whenever I don't wear a helmet."

"Okay then!"

Katara swung onto Lady's body. A yawn escaped her as well. "Can you open the gate?"

Zuko unchained the gate and stood aside as Katara cantered out onto the grass. Zuko was gone for a minute before he came to the track with Blue. However, Blue was tacked up, a halter and rope tied into a bridle. The eventer was getting used to it again, but it was so obvious he was a rider. He had his hard hat, and was staring at Katara, as if challenging her.

"Can you race me?"

"Of course."

He lined Blue up with Lady. "One… two… three… go!" The two horses set forward, Lady in a gallop from the start, but Blue cantering.

Katara had a disadvantage and an advantage. She was a jockey, but she was also tackless. Lady's thin spine slammed against her tailbone, and Katara had to hold onto the equine's mane.

The excitement provoked Lady to buck, and Katara leaned backwards to avoid falling.

As they rounded the first turn, Blue was ahead. The dark, rounded form of Zuko prompted her to speed up to him.

Katara knew Lady's favoured positioning. She liked to sit behind the leading horse until the final stretch. This Katara knew from weeks of trial races.

She heard the sand thumping as it made contact with her filly's hooves. As they passed the six-furlong mark, Katara started to nudge Lady forward. Her breaths were relaxed, and all she could see was the track opening before her. They passed the fourth furlong mark, and Katara pushed Lady with the reins. Lady responded to her jockey, trainer, and owner, well. She pushed forward, inching past Blue with fervour. There was nothing uncomfortable about this, thought Katara, and at once Lady was a whirlwind, shooting forward. Everything around them blurred. Lady was half a horse-length in front of Blue, now. A full horse-length. She heard Zuko pushing Blue to catch up, and the noise behind her only made Lady faster. Katara passed the two-furlongs and her lungs burned with exhilaration. They were the ones who passed the finish line first, Katara and Lady were, and Katara felt a rush of joy.

She thrust a fist into the air, glee washing over her face. "Woo!"

"So modest," Zuko muttered.

"And you could do better?"

"I could."

"You didn't though. You couldn't beat me if you tried, which you _did _do. Try, I mean."

A few minutes of silence lapsed between the two before Katara stopped Lady. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Or the day after. I have to get back to training Lady."  
"I know a place I could meet you?" he said. "In daylight. The fields. Blue is going to be going there for probably the first time in a while. Lady would like it too, I guess."

Katara felt a small smile take over her face. "I'll be there."


	2. In Which Katara Meets An Enemy

Author's Note: Thanks for the people who keep reading after this. I've already written the next three chapters, so pay attention. They won't come out all at once, of course. But they will come.

**2.**

**In Which Katara Meets An Enemy**

Katara couldn't meet him the next day, as almost right after his return she was flung back onto the track. Today she was seated on a five-year-old mare called Blasphemer. Her golden coat gleamed in the evening light. Her flaxen mane was pulled into rolls on the crest of her neck. Katara's silks were clean again, azure and white.

Katara sat atop Blasphemer in the gates, her hands wrapped tight around the reins. Her heart settled for only a minute before the gates burst open, and Katara grappled for the front against Graham Dalley's colt, Demon Rings.

His dusk-grey coat fought for the lead against Blasphemer, thin legs beating against the earth in a desperate attempt to beat and please. Katara's breath blossomed next to the colt's dark ears. "Come on," Katara whispered into the mare's.

Katara finally managed to pull Blasphemer in front, and settled her neatly against the fence. Horses' grunts filled the air, and Katara revelled in the noises of horse and human. Her hands fisted the reins, and she willed herself not to move too early.

The horses stayed in the same position until the fifth furlong, where a pale grey shape began moving up the field to the leaders. In a furlong it had reached just behind them. The fourth furlong wizzed past them, a circle on a stick, and once they passed the third furlong, Katara made her move.

Against Ozai's Nation's Rebel Devil, the mare and her tore down the track. Neck-and-neck. An inch ahead over Rebel and over the finish line. A massive breath heaved itself from Katara's lungs, and she let go of the reins while she talked into a microphone. "It was wonderful, out there on the track. I have to thank Blasphemer, though."

Katara, once off the track, was seized with joy at the prospect of winning. For the first time.

"Mum, I'm going to finish your legacy for you," Katara whispered.

She rode Blasphemer to the winner's circle. The air was fresh, and not muddy, and this time her face was clean for the photograph. She grinned at the camera, surrounded by Iroh and a few of the handlers. Inside her she felt the strum of winning.

* * *

Iroh talked to her a bit again, but as he left, she felt him slip something into her hand. Katara glanced down at the pearly envelope. After looking around, Katara ran to the stables, and crouched against the corner of Blasphemer's stall.

She used her fingernail to lift up the flap, and she pulled out a card.

'_You have been invited to a Celebration at Ozai's Palace on the fifteenth, 9 PM to Midnight. No need for RSVP: There will be food for millions. Bring only one person or nothing. Do not bring food or drink. Formal wear._

_Sincerely,_

_Ozai Suttikul.'_

The fifteenth was tomorrow. An agonised noise left Katara. She had _nothing _to wear. Part of her wondered why Iroh had given this to her. Ozai and Iroh were brothers, but they were bitter rivals. Ozai despised Iroh, and Iroh was indifferent to Ozai. So why?

* * *

Oh well. Once she got home, she scrambled for the phone. Typing in her brother's girlfriend's number, she waited patiently for Suki to answer. Finally the journalist came on. "Suki!" Katara cried in relief at the other girl's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I need clothes. A dress. And I have until tomorrow." A slight sigh. "People _always _forget that with female jockeys."

Suki laughed at the end of the line. Cracked up, in fact. Katara frowned. "It's not funny."  
"You? Asking me for new clothes? Don't you worship the ones you already have? And most of them belonged to your mother, anyway!"

Exactly. They belonged to her mother, and Katara didn't want to bring her clothes onto enemy ground. "…They're in the wash."

"Sure. I'm pretty sure I know where you're going. Ozai's party, right?"

Katara sighed.

"I thought so. And your mom's clothes are precious, I get it. I have some blue dresses that my cousin gave me before she moved away."

"Oh thanks. Can you bring them?"

"Yeah. And you can keep them. I prefer green, anyway."

Suki was officially Katara's favourite person in the world.

* * *

Suki arrived at Katara's house at Eight PM the next day. She took Katara to the bedroom, and ordered Katara to undress for inspection. To her relief, Katara was the exact same size as Suki's cousin.

After dresses filtered out, they settled on one.

It started as a light azure, and the lower you got, the darker it became, until the bottom was an inky midnight. White silk draped over her shoulders. "I hope there isn't only red wine," commented Katara, crinkling her delicate umber-coloured nose.

"There won't. I'm guessing it'll be champagne considering _who _Ozai is."

Lui bless Suki. Katara tilted her head in a quick laugh.

"You're right," Katara smiled, wrapping her arms around the other girl.

* * *

Ozai's Palace was grander than she could even comprehend. It was a mansion alright… shoved out into the country, and incredibly open. It was without a doubt the largest building Katara had ever seen. It was so white; she thought they must've had servants scrubbing all day. The paleness of the turrets was so pale they were almost like bones.

The inside was even grander. They had a _freaking _ballroom! Who needed one of those nowadays? The floors were gold, and mosaic, but most of all red. In the middle of the crimson ceiling sat an ebony flame.

Katara looked around her with wonder. People were already there, and more were coming.

* * *

When they were all there, Katara sat by the side, her sunkissed fingers fumbling. She took the time to look all around her, at the people and the architecture.

It was halfway through the party that she saw a glimpse of a black head of hair. Half of them had brought masks anyway, as if they were rugged criminals having fun for a night. She knew him anyway, from the hint of red curling over his ear.

Widening her cerulean eyes, Katara made her way through the crowd. He turned and his eyes met hers. Though the holes were pitch black, she could tell that his eyes widened.  
He turned around again, and started trying to get away from her. Katara's jaw dropped at the sheer _rudeness. _One, in her life at least, didn't just _avoid _someone. Especially someone who had exercised their horse, practically for free.

Scrunching her face up, Katara pushed her way through after him, out onto the empty balcony, down into the garden. Finally Zuko gave up.

"What the fuck!" Katara hissed.

"What?"  
"Why were you ignoring me just then? You looked over your shoulder."

Zuko sighed, but made no words.

"Zuk-"

He planted a hand over Katara's mouth. She squeaked and rocked backwards.

"I can't be Zuko here." His golden eyes slid from side to side. "I'm not meant to be here at all."  
"What are you talking about? It's a free-for-all, isn't it?"

Zuko pulled off the mask, and gestured to his left eye. The red scar lay there, taking up most of the left side of his face, curling up to his ear. "In case Uncle didn't tell you, or you didn't figure it out, I'm Ozai's son."

"Ozai's…son?" Katara asked, her voice now quiet.

"Yes. And in case you don't know, they _despise _me. After all, I'm staying with my Uncle."

Katara made an 'o' with her lips. "Okay then. Sorry for bothering you. I just wanted to say hi. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Zuko nodded. "I'll see you in the fields? With the Painted Lady?"  
"Yeah, probably."

Katara grinned as Zuko slipped his mask on, and they walked back in together before splitting up.

However, the calm was soon disturbed when she felt sharp fingernails digging into her skin. She turned her head to see a girl dragging her, once again, away from the party. This time, however, Katara was brought into a silent, dark room. It would've resembled midnight, except for the lit fireplace.

Katara, confused from being dragged here, took a moment to observe the girl who had dragged her. Raven hair pulled into a ponytail, red lips, golden eyes. Of course. Azula Suttikul, horseracing prodigy. The son of Ozai. Zuko's sister.

"Katara Aglakti, welcome to Ozai's Palace." Azula's voice was monotone, verging on rough.

Katara was silent, still coming to terms with the recent development of a conversation with the sweetheart of the racing world.

"I was just wondering… have you seen my brother lately?"

Katara was still quiet, but she shook her head. A smirk played on Azula's lips. "Of course you haven't. That's a surprise, I would've thought my brother would come back after being away for three years. Always such a suck-up to dad, until Uncle 'converted' him." She walked closer to Katara. She looked at Katara as though she were a meal. "You know his horse of course. The Blue Spirit? Do you know why he's named that. It's stupid, really. With horse racing it would make sense. But _an eventer? _That's what he is, you know. He's named after Zuko's _favourite movie. _Remember that crappy mustang one. About the kiger stallion? It's so pretentious."

"Spirit," Katara muttered.

"That's it. But that's not what I'm here for. You have great promise in the industry!"

Katara's eyes widened. A compliment from the _most _promising jockey in the _world. _By most standards, a princess.

"But, you have been signed up for a Group One race in a few weeks. Yes, I know. Against me. But a warning; I will be there. If you beat me- well, we don't want you to end up like your pretty mother, do we?"

Katara gasped. She-she _knew _about that? And she was using it as blackmail too!

"So here's the deal, Katara Aglakti. I'll pay you to lose. Basically, Iroh's going to ask you to ride this horse. I have an undefeated record, as you _obviously _know. So I'm going to keep it that way. I'll pay you four hundred dollars."

"Why?"  
"Because I don't want to kill you yet. I have a fair amount of sympathy for _motherless _jockeys, considering I'm one. I suppose that's what helps us get on top. What gives us the desire to _win. _Think about it as me paying for your life. What do you say?"

Katara frowned. "I'm not sure if what you're saying is true. Your stables are known for being the most competitive in the world. You could be just… I don't know. I don't trust you, though."  
"That's smart of you. But, know this. When we come to heads, I _will _beat you. Even if it's physically. Oh, and you can't get me arrested for death threats. My lawyers are too good." Azula yawned. "You are dismissed."

* * *

When Katara left, she was shaking. People rarely mentioned her mother. And the way _Azula _mentioned her, it- it was like her death had been intended. Katara remembered that for a while after Kya's death, she had wondered if it had been on purpose, but the one-week-therapist had told her that '_You are trying to look for a face to be angry at. You are looking for someone to be angry at.'_

The therapist hadn't- well, he hadn't helped at all. She doubted anyone would, except for the Painted Lady.

So that night, when Katara got home, she pulled the blue dress over her shoulders, and fell naked onto the mattress, and tried to fight the memories of her mother.


	3. In Which Katara Gets A Visitor

**3.**

**In Which Katara Meets Zuko In A Strange Place And Gets A Visitor**

Katara felt the grass beneath her feet. Pale white puffs expelled from her lungs. She was wearing a ratty blue dress that had once belonged to her mother. She walked along. The hem dragged along, and mud started to steam onto her dress. It was odd tonight. A bright green butterfly flew up to her, and the edge of the right wing beat against Katara's cheek.

Katara flinched, her hands batting it away. "No."

A whinny caught her attention. She turned her head, and saw a faint, ghostly figure, pale fingers clutching the lead rope for the Painted Lady.

"Huh?" Katara muttered. She walked towards the filly, and the ground turned to slop beneath her feet. The grass curled around her toes.

As she got closer, she realised the woman _shouldn't _be pale. And she wasn't, not exactly. Her skin was like Katara's, except stirred into a sickly green. She wore a dress that belonged to Katara. A blue so light it was almost white, milky and ghostly.

Her dark brown hair avoided the moonlight, though she stood in the centre of a clearing.

"Mother?" Katara asked, blinking at the vision.

It wasn't the Painted Lady, either. It was Mirror Image.

"Mother!" Katara cried again, a grin coming to her cheeks, and she tried to plough through the mud, though it steadily got thicker, and sucked her down.

The woman turned and looked at Katara. There was a gash under her left eye. "Katara."

The syllables crushed against her tongue in a way that was foreign. Kya let go of Mirror Image and stretched out two slender arms to grab Katara, but the woman fell to the ground. "Katara!"

Katara felt herself being pulled back. The thick mud curled around her feet, dragging back. She screamed, and tripped over, her face diving into the sludge. And still she fell, the darkness whizzing past.

Katara woke with a start. She sat upwards, her fingers gripping the sheets. It was still dark outside; that she could tell without even looking at the window. There was a bit of an ache lingering in the skin under her left breast. She groaned, ignoring the pang. It was a normal thing for her.

Every time after she had a nightmare, her heart would hurt. She supposed it missed her mother as well.

Katara sat up, her lips parting in a yawn. Dusky arms stretched to both sides. She got out of bed, the covers falling down her naked body. She slipped into her work-out uniform. "Time for a Tack ride," she muttered.

After her regular bowl of cereal, she took a moment to touch her mother's necklace.

"Love you, Mum," she whispered, slipping out into the darkness.

She went to the tack room, grabbing the training saddles and a halter, went to Lady's pasture, and went back for a bridle.

"You're awake again."

Katara squeaked. "Zuko!" she hissed. "I'll wake everyone up. Don't sneak up on me while it's still dark."

"Are you scared of ghosts? They don't exist."

"You don't know anything."

Katara pulled her hair into a bun. She needed to have a haircut soon. Then the girl grabbed a helmet and pulled it onto her head.

"If anyone was going to be haunted, it would probably be me."

Katara snorted. "Like I said, you don't know anything. And what would you know about all that? If anyone knows anything about haunting, it's _me._"

Katara could tell that Zuko rolled his eyes. She frowned. As usual the pain in her chest had numbed to a small spark. In less than a minute it vanished.

Katara turned around and started heading to the pasture. Zuko walked a bit faster to be in pace with her.

"Wanna see Lady, do you?" Katara smirked.

"I suppose I do."

Katara and Zuko walked all the way to Lady's pasture, as usual. The filly perked her ears and went to meet the two of them. Katara smiled as she scrambled over the fence.

"You're using tack this time?" Zuko asked.

Katara chuckled. "Why yes I am. She needs to get used to it for the track."

She pulled the halter over Lady's head and tied the leadrope to the metal rungs of the fence. Then she lifted the saddle and blanket onto the 2-year-old's back and pulled the girth tight. Then there came the bridle.

Katara mounted and fumbled for a tight grip on the reins. "I look a bit out of place then, don't I?"

"Yeah," Zuko said, opening the gate for Katara and the Painted Lady.

Once again it was Zuko and the Blue Spirit and Katara and the Painted Lady, all on the track. "I have an advantage now, so we won't race," Katara smiled, leaning down to hug her mount.

Zuko shrugged. "If it were jumping then I would win."

Katara snorted. "Of course. That's _your _area of expertise. This is mine. But remember, I'm also marked down to ride some horses in steeplechases, so I _can _jump."

Zuko frowned. "That's one of the most dangerous ones. Don't you know how many people die in that?"

"You sound like my brother, Sokka. He worries so much about me, and yet he rarely visits. When he does, however, it's without any prior warning. He can't grasp the concept that I'm eighteen, and that I can look after myself. He thinks I'm going to end up cold on the ground, but I'm not. I'm _not._"

Katara screwed her face up in protest to unspoken words. Despite what her big brother thought, she could look after herself. She had done so for twelve years! To add on to that, she had looked after Lady since the day she was born, and soon after the filly became an orphan.

Katara was fine, but Sokka was too used to the twelve-year-old Katara, crying while they told her that her mother was dead.

Shaking her head, Katara nudged Lady, and felt the filly shift under her weight. The pain in her heart made a little pang. "I'm not going to end up like Mum," she whispered. The Painted Lady grunted in response.

Four workouts later, and three horses, it was noon. The sun hung high in the sky, a wild ball of fire glaring down at everyone. As it was her break, Katara decided to bring the Painted Lady to the Fields. They were about a kilometre away, but if Katara could gallop around a track, she could walk a kilometre.

She wondered vaguely if Zuko would be there, but found that she didn't care. After all, she was going for Lady. Not him.

It was hard to believe he was the brother to that awful girl Azula. Zuko would _never, _or at least she thought, use her mother against her. If he did, she would be quick to abandon him.

It was also hard to believe that Zuko was Iroh's nephew. The man was so jolly, and Zuko was generally solemn. Then again, perhaps he was like Katara. Perhaps he was sad about something.

But she wasn't one to assume things about people. After all, she was nothing like Hakoda. She didn't just vanish from his children's lives. She would _never _pick herself over the people she cared about.

Katara arrived at the fields. "I suppose you could jump that, couldn't you?" Katara whispered in Lady's dark ear. The horse nickered, but Katara kept on riding until she found a gate. Leaning over, she unlocked it and pushed, entering a world of gold.

It was like Rumpelstiltskin's princess' dream. Fields of gold spread out over the land. A few trees were splattered here and there like green droplets. Katara couldn't see the end of the paddock. For all she knew Zuko was hidden in the gold. She felt like she was standing on the sun.

"Hello!" she called.

There was the rustling of grass, and a dark head rose out of the gold, gnawing on some hay. Off his back slid Zuko.

For the first time she saw him, unhindered by darkness. Now she saw Zuko, standing with face exposed. He was pale, except for the red comet on his left eye, and the ebony hair on his head.

"You came after all," he said in surprise.

Katara laughed. "Why yes I did. It sounded like it would be fun for Lady." As if to prove a point, Lady let out a shrill whinny.

"Do you ever do anything for yourself?"

Katara frowned. "Yeah. I visit Lady every morning at 2AM."

"That's still sort of for Lady, isn't it?"

Katara sighed. "I guess. But I'm happy living like this. I'm meant to do things for other people. I do things for myself, but never purely. I race for the crowds and I race for my mother, I raise Lady for Lady. I eat for my survival, but I don't think that counts."

Zuko gave her a small smile with the corner of his mouth. Katara nodded, and felt strangely upset.

He understood, though. Zuko took her wrist. "Come."

Katara was thankful for the distraction. All she could focus on was how strangely _warm _his hand was. He pulled her through the golden valley to one of the trees. A bit of green lay under it, and that was where they sat.

The day wore on, and they kept the horses apart to keep from accidental pregnancies.

And then they just spoke.

"You're lucky," Katara muttered, twirling a strand of chocolate-brown hair around her index. "You get to have a father. I have my horse."

"No I don't," Zuko replied. "I don't get a father. Remember, my dad hates me. He was the one who made me look like this, you know."

Katara gave him a look of sympathy. "My dad pretty much abandoned my brother and I after my mum died. First it was to his study, and then he joined the army, and he never came back except for Christmas."

"Your mum's dead?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

Katara glared at him. "She was crushed in a horse accident. With Lady's sister. An Ozai's Nation horse killed her."

Zuko frowned. "I'm sorry. My mother vanished one day. I don't know where she went, but she just said goodbye and I never saw her again."

Katara sighed, and took his hand in hers. He relaxed his expression and raised an eyebrow. "We circumstantial orphans have to stick together," Katara explained.

Katara and Zuko rode back to Iroh's track. For a few minutes they galloped in peace, listening to nothing but the beat of their heart and conscious of nothing but the horse beneath them.

They were interrupted, however, by the sound of a car pulling into a driveway. They paused for but a moment, thinking it was a staff member. They shoved in another full lap, until a voice spoke up. "Katara!"

The girl in question pulled the reins tight. "Sokka!" She cried out in surprise.

"Katara! What are you doing!"

Katara pouted in confusion.

"Do you want to end up like Mum? Where- why's there no helmet? Who's that?"

Katara turned her face away. A wave of sadness washed over her. "I'm fine, Sokka. I'm not like Mum at all. _I _won't just die."

"Screw that, why are you even _racing? _Would Mum want you buried side-by-side with her? Or Dad?"

"Dad doesn't care about us, Sokka. He stopped when Mum died."

"That's not fair, Katara."

"It wasn't really fair for Dad to leave you to look after me, was it?"

Katara dismounted and gave her brother the customary hug. "You think I'm weak, Sokka. I'm not. I lived after Mum died, I'll live through racing."

Katara decided not to tell Sokka about the death threats from Azula. She introduced him to Zuko, and then took him to the paddocks before heading to her small cottage for dinner.

They ate dinner in silence, and Katara was once again reminded why they rarely were in each other's company. Sokka was starting to look like Hakoda already, though he was only nineteen, one year older than Katara. It made things tenser than they already were.

"Sokka?" she asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"Yeah, Katara?"

"Has Dad talked to you recently?"

"No. He's too focused caring for his country. When Suki and I get married and have a kid, I'm gonna join him."

Katara coughed on a piece of salami. "No you're not," she rasped through the lump, "You're not going to abandon them like Dad did to us. You're better than that."

Sokka groaned. "For the last time Katara, Dad didn't abandon us. We reminded him of Mum. And he needed to help our country too."

"'We reminded him too much of Mum'? Doesn't that count as abandonment."

Sokka rubbed his forehead. "No. It doesn't. Dad loved us so much he could give us up. And he loved our country so much. Just like I do."

Katara jumped to her feet. "_Screw that, Sokka! Screw that!" _She slammed a palm on the table. "_Dad loved us so much he could give us up? What kind of mentality is that!" _Katara sucked in a gulp of air and sat down again. "You might of loved me once, Sokka." She whispered, so quietly she wasn't sure he heard it. "But you don't love me. You love Dad far more than you ever cared about me."

Sokka's jaw moved up and down, trying to form words. Finally he gave up and stood up, shoving his things into a bag and walking out, leaving Katara to cry alone. Just as usual.


	4. In Which Rivers Almost Steal

4.

In Which Rivers Almost Steal

For the first time in months Katara had a full sleep to nine AM. The sun dribbled through the window, shining on a still-sleeping Katara, head and arms resting on her table. She woke with a start, once again to her mother's voice. She felt her chest, for once without the pain.

Once she noticed the sun she burst from her chair, knocking her knee against the table and stumbling out the door. Katara felt the sun on her face, reddening her cheeks. She made her way to the paddocks. "Alert, the water spirit is awake," she muttered to herself.

The bright blue sky welcomed its child as she ran to Lady. "Wait a second," she cried as she placed her palms on the metal of the gate. "It's Thursday."

Her day off. Katara laughed at her stupidity before pulling the halter over Lady and leading her out. "Liked your sleep-in, eh?"

The dark bay gave an annoyed snort, displeased at being woken from her slumber.

Katara rode Lady all around the property, and then to the fields, and then before she knew it, she was at one of the paddocks. "Zuko!" she called, seeing the boy move his feet through the water.

Zuko looked up and smiled a greeting. Katara led Lady over and took a seat in the clover next to Zuko. "Hi," she grinned.

"You didn't see Lady this morning."

Katara chuckled. "My brother came. And he abandoned me again. He isn't used to me anymore. He doesn't love me, I know he doesn't. He goes on about country, and how Dad was right to leave us. No parent is right to leave their child."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "I know. I understand why Mum left, but she left us alone, with a man who's a terrible father."

Katara let out a laugh. "I wish we didn't have so much of our parents in common."

"Me too." A river of silence passed between them. Katara looked up to where Blue stood.

"Want to go for a walk? With a twist of course…" A devilish smirk graced Katara's lips.

Zuko frowned. "What twist."

"Swapping horses."

Zuko smiled. "Okay."

They rode their horses with Zuko taking the lead for once. Lady was confused at the man's foreign weight, but Blue just relaxed under Katara. After all, she'd exercised him for a week before Zuko returned.

They rode in silence, looking calmly at their surroundings. They walked on the inner side of a river. Quite a fast river; one that could easily sweep one of them away. Katara was completely calm, however.

The river was dark with mud and reeds. The trees on the other side of the path were tall, oak trees stretching to meet the sky.

All was calm until Lady tripped. A loose shoe, probably. With a yell Zuko fell from the saddle, and fell into the river. Katara screamed. She leaned over and grabbed Lady. Katara, Blue, and Lady galloped down the river to a flat piece of earth. Katara tried to remember what her mother had done when Katara herself had done the same thing.

Katara jumped from Blue, her limbs wobbling as they made contact with the earth. She ran forward, and placed a cautious foot on a submerged rock. Then she jumped forward, ignoring the water sloshing into her shoe. She saw the dark head of hair coming towards her and stretched out an arm.

Zuko's now-cold hand wrapped itself in hers, but she was swept off the rock. Katara felt her body hit the water's surface, the murky river gushing into her clothes. Her mouth filled with liquid, and she spluttered. Katara scrambled for grip on the ground, lifting her head above the water. "Zuko!" she screamed, lifting him up as well, now unconscious. Katara wrapped her arm around him and started to pull him sideways. Her shoes dug into the mud, and she jumped backwards. Lifting up her free arm, she grabbed onto a tree leaning over the river and hoisted her and Zuko up into the embrace of the air.

Dragging him through the dirt and onto the flat earth, Katara held Zuko. "Wake up. Wake up!" she cried, pumping his chest with her palms. She pressed her lips to his and sucked the water out, spitting it away.

She heard a groan and almost collapsed in relief. "Zuko!"

"Katara, where am I? Are we d- no, we're not dead, are we?"  
"No. No we're not," Katara grinned, wrapping him in a wet embrace.

"Shame," Zuko joked.

"Don't say that! You scared the shit out of me."

Katara helped Zuko get to his feet, and they walked back to where the horses had waited patiently.

"You're a good girl," Katara whispered, hugging the filly. "On our own horses this time," she announced.

"Good idea."

"Back to my house."

"Okay."

The wet girl and boy rode their horses back to their paddocks, and met again at Lady's, at which point they walked back to Katara's cottage.

Zuko was the first one to run himself a shower, and during that time Katara made tea and tried not to let her imagination wander. It was all very well until a faint humming came from the bathroom. Katara realised that he was singing, and had to stifle a laugh.

When he exited the bathroom, she handed him his cup and strode to the bathroom. Midway through, though, the water went cold and she shrieked, jumping out of the bathroom and slipping against the floor. "Cold, cold, cold," she whimpered, turning the knobs and wrapping a blue towel around herself.

Katara hobbled out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" Zuko asked.

"That's the coldest shower I've ever had, so no. I'm probably going to get hypothermia and die." Katara grinned.

"Mine wasn't that good either, if it helps. And by the way, you sang in there too."

"It's your fault!"  
"Sure."

An uncomfortable silence ensued. "How are you going to go back to Iroh's place looking like that?"

"Shit."

"Perhaps… perhaps you could stay here? On the couch or something."

"I guess."

Katara snorted. "I guess I'd better order pizza then. Or Thai?"

"Yeah. Thai sounds good. "

Katara sauntered over to the phone and pushed back her soaking hair, talking into the phone.

Half an hour later the Thai arrived and they sat on the sofa, watching CSI shows and Downtown Abbey. "It's about time you got invested in Downtown," Katara smirked as she pulled up the first episode.

The night wore on, and soon Katara was getting to her feet. "I'm tired," she said. Halfway to the bedroom door she turned to Zuko and muttered, almost ashamed. "Zuko… can you sleep in the same room as me."

More silence. Zuko hesitated. "Okay, I guess."

Katara let the curl of an almost-smile play on her lips. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"You know," Zuko said, getting into the bed with only his lower half dressed. Of course Katara didn't think of that. Not at all…"My Uncle did say that you're more likely to get warm with body heat than any other." A faint stain of red darkened Zuko's cheeks for a minute.

"Cool," Katara yawned, and fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

"Mum..." she whispered in her sleep, and she curled, gripping the covers. Whimpers left her body. "Mum…"

She kicked out, her foot almost connecting with Zuko's hip. He was awake, conscious of the small girl whimpering and crying next to him. A small shout left her ribs.

_Her mother's mauled body hit the ground. "Katara," the thing growled, and dragged herself towards her body's daughter. "Katara." Katara's feet sunk into the ground as the imposter bared its teeth. The Painted Lady came out of nowhere, knocking the Kya-thing to the ground. Enraged, the Kya-thing lashed out, grabbing the forelimbs of the horse. Screeching, it pulled itself up and pierced its teeth into the delicate flesh on Lady's neck._

_"Lady!" Katara screamed. The filly fell to the ground, and the Kya-thing started ripping the skin from the bones, and then the muscles. Still, however, Lady was alive, and screaming. At last, once the Kya-thing reached the bones, Lady's head hit the ground, dead._

Katara let out a bloodcurdling scream, and her hand lashed out. Zuko captured her hand in his pale one.

_A flash of a white face, with a scar over his left eye, and the world became black and… a version of calm. "Katara. Katara, you're safe. Katara, wake up."_

Katara woke with a start, feeling the pain in her chest. She pressed her fingers to the space over her heart again, and tipped her head back, breathing in the night air. The coolness spread into her lungs again. She shot the window a glance. "Still 12," she gasped, and slid down, falling asleep again, despite her body's protests.

_Again she saw her mother's face, pasted onto that of a dog. Its ears pinned and the Kya-dog barked. "Don't hurt Lady," Katara whimpered. Then she felt warmth against her hand and she turned her head. A boy stood there, all ebony hair and ivory skin, and red._

_"Lady is okay," he said. "You're okay. Just come with me, away from the dog. Don't run, as that'll make you panic more."_

_"Are you kidding me, I'm panicking now!"_

_"Just come. You'll be okay."_

_Katara nodded solemnly, and followed him away. And then it was black, and then there was peace._

Katara's cries lulled down as Zuko took her hand again. Finally her face relaxed to a smile. Zuko wasn't even awake. He was also in his land of sleep, dreaming about Blue and Katara and calm

It was four AM when they woke, at the same time. Katara shot him a smile. "Thanks."

"Your Mum really bothers you, doesn't she."

Katara's smile fell and she nodded. "It really hurts every night. My heart, I mean."

"Are you safe?"  
Katara frowned. "Of course. It's been like this ever since Mum left. Died, I mean."

Zuko made a noise in the back of his throat. "How could your Dad abandon you like this! Does he have any idea _how much you need him?_"

"I don't need him. I need anything _but _him. He abandoned Sokka to look after me, and then Sokka stopped loving me because he had to _pay _for _everything. _For school, for food. Then I dropped out to help him, and he got with Suki and left me. Just like everyone does. If I met my dad again, I'd probably kill him."

Zuko watched her through those golden eyes, watched her comb almond fingers through her hair. "I have them too, you know. Nightmares."

Katara paused. "You too." She looked at him, eyes brining with unshed tears. Of course he did. They were too alike. "You too," she repeated in a whisper. "I saw you in my dream and you stopped them. The nightmares stopped when you held my hand."

"You stopped my nightmares."

Katara gave him a slight smile. "I'm glad."


End file.
